grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Smash Up Terby/Gallery
This is a collection of images from the episode Smash Up Terby. Gallery Corey getting ready to play the guitar.jpg Corey starts his song with a jam.jpg Corey sings about his next door neighbor and his butt crack showing.jpg Butt Crack Neighbor (Censored).png Corey can't think of any more lyrics.jpg Corey gets a bad idea for more lyrics.jpg Kin and Kon weirded out by Corey's song.jpg Kin laughing so hard that milk comes out of Kon's nose.jpg Corey asks why his music was so bad and Laney is seen sitting on the stage with him.jpg Laney talks to Corey about his music.jpg Corey tells Laney that he's case sensitive.jpg Corey with big eyes and a star balloon.jpg Laney sucks her teeth.jpg Kin and Kon suck each other's teeth.jpg Corey gets sad and the balloon pops.jpg Corey complains about how bad he is at writing lyrics.jpg Laney tells him not to let the pressure get to him.jpg But the pressure's on!.jpg Laney tell Corey that they need to play music at the carnival in one hour.jpg Laney puts her guitar in the trunk.jpg Corey tells them that he can think of lyrics.jpg Corey is just missing some words.jpg Corey bops everyone on the nose.jpg Corey opens the car door revealing Trina.jpg Trina's debut.jpg Trina comes out of the car and insults Grojband.jpg Trina explains to the that her dad is making her drop Corey and his band off at the carnival.jpg Trina sets the rules.jpg Corey ignores Trina.jpg No singing.jpg No nerding.jpg No shaving.jpg No farting.jpg Kon pulls Trina's finger and makes her fart.jpg The band gets in Trina's car.jpg Trina calls Mina.jpg Mina comes to the car right away.jpg Trina makes Mina compliment her hair.jpg Trina thanks Mina for complimenting her on her hair.jpg Kate and Allie appear at the garage door.jpg Kate and Allie jump out of the way of the car screaming.jpg Kate and Allie almost got run over by Trina.jpg Kate texts Allie.jpg Allie texts Kate.jpg Kate and Allie are Grojfans.jpg Trina is driving.jpg She smashes into a car.jpg The car crashes and explodes.jpg Trina yells at the driver.jpg Kin ask where they're going to get lyrics.jpg Kin gets mad at Corey for not having any ideas for where to get lyrics yet.jpg Corey says that they'll get lyrics from Trina's diary.jpg Corey says that her diary is always full of great places to get lyrics.jpg He says that it's gunna be easy peasy lemon squeezy.jpg Kin says he wants lyrics and lemonade.jpg Trina and Mina talk about how much Nick likes her.jpg Corey looks for Mina's diary.jpg Corey spots her diary.jpg Trina's diary is in her purse.jpg Corey tells Kon to distract Trina.jpg Kon slicks his hair back ready to distract Trina.jpg Kon distracting Trina.jpg Trina is grossed out by Kon.jpg Corey gets ready to steal Trina's diary.jpg Corey fishes around Trina's purse for her diary.jpg Corey gets Trina's diary.jpg Corey kisses Trina's diary and loves it.jpg Trina drives Pinktastic into the Carnival Derby.jpg Corey looks through Trina's diary for lyrics.jpg Corey realizes that he's used everything in her diary and Laney tells him that they need lyrics now.jpg Corey plans to get Trina to update her diary.jpg Corey and Laney fist bump.jpg Corey looks around for something to help them.jpg Corey sees something useful.jpg Corey tells Trina about what he sees.jpg He says it's Nick Mallory and it gets her attention.jpg Trina presses her face against the window swooning over Nick Mallory.jpg Nick Mallory looks beautiful in Trina's imagination of him.jpg Trina looks at Nick in love.jpg Nick Mallory flexes his muscles.jpg Trina bites Nick's arm making her teeth break.jpg Trina looks at Nick's sapphire blue eyes.jpg Trina wears Nick's pupils are sapphire blue earrings.jpg Trina is in love with Nick.jpg Grojband in the car.jpg Trina tells Grojband to get down.jpg Trina pushes Grojband down.jpg Mina in the car.jpg Trina tells Mina to get down.jpg Trina starts talking to Nick.jpg Nick is surprised to see Trina at the Carnival Derby.jpg Trina is surprised to hear that Nick likes the Carnival Derby.jpg Mina gets up and Trina kicks her down.jpg Nick says he'll see her there.jpg Some girls kiss Nick Mallory's motor scooter.jpg Trina grabbing Mina by the collar of her shirt while she talks to her about Nick Mallory.jpg Trina still grabbing Mina by the collar of the shirt and talking about Nick Mallory.jpg Still grabbing her shirt and talking about Nick ....jpg ... Still grabbing her shirt ... talking about Nick.jpg Grojband getting ready to high five.jpg Grojband high five.jpg Wicked cool transition with the band's hamds.jpg Nick orders a ticket.jpg Trina busts Mina up against the ticket window.jpg There are three tickets.jpg Mina is still in the window.jpg Corey gets ready to initiate the plan.jpg Corey starts to tell the title of his plan.jpg It gets kinda long.jpg JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Corey takes a deep breath.jpg Plan.jpg Catchy title.jpg Are Kin and Kon up to the task?.jpg Of course they are.jpg Kin and Kon enter annoying mode.jpg Entering annoying mode.jpg Circle and square Kin and Kon.jpg Floor Kin and Sky Kon.jpg Cute Kin and Kon are mesmerized by the balloons.jpg Kin and Kon are fat farting ballons.jpg Transformation Conplete.jpg Binoculars.jpg Kin has them in his sights.jpg Kin looks through his binoculars.jpg Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney get down and duck when they see Nick Mallory walk by.jpg Nick Mallory walks by.jpg Trina and Mina lovingly float by.jpg Corey gets ready for the Grojband unity chant.jpg Grojband unity chant.jpg Everybody was out of tune.jpg Dreams are pretty weird.jpg Nick gets on the ride.jpg Trina and Mina get on the ride.jpg The fat ugly man pulls the lever.jpg The skinny ride.jpg Corey sneaks up to the fat ugly man and sees the lever.jpg Corey gets ready to make some diary time.jpg Corey sets the machine to overload.jpg The skinny ride gets OVERLOADED!!!.jpg Trina, Mina, and some other girl on the skinny ride.jpg Nick is just chillaxin' on the ride.jpg Face plant guy, an empty seat, and a SCREAMING BOY!!!.jpg Trina is freaking out in the skinny ride.jpg Trina is about to throw up on the spiny ride.jpg Trina barfs like BLARG on the ride.jpg The ride ends and Corey makes a dash for it.jpg Some other girl gets off the ride covered in barf.jpg Some other girl, screaming boy, and face plant guy covered in barf.jpg Face plant guy and Trina covered in barf.jpg Nick Mallory is all clean.jpg Trina and Mina covered in barf.jpg Nick knows Trina could use a mint.jpg Trina digs through her purse in rage.jpg Corey, Kin, Kon, and Lamey watching Trina from the bushes.jpg Trina takes out her can.jpg Trina pops out a mint.jpg Trina snacks up that mint.jpg Mina speaks up.jpg Trina fists Mina in the mouth.jpg Trina grabs Mina by the tongue.jpg Trina wipes her Barry face up with Mina's tongue.jpg Trina cleans up her face with Mina's barf tongue.jpg BARF TONGUE TRINA MINA SNAP!!!.jpg Laney gets depressed in the bushes because there was a critical failure.jpg Corey wants to raise the bar.jpg Kin calls Konnis his Wilkie talkie.jpg Kon calls Kin on his Elamite talkie.jpg No Kon I'm Rock God.jpg NO IM ROCK GOD!.jpg NO KON IM ROCK GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg I'm Rock god..jpg ROCK GOD OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Robotic hand grabs the roller coaster.jpg New roller coaster.jpg They go up the tall roller coaster.jpg It must be lonely up in June front seat there.jpg They get to the top.jpg They go down.jpg Flames on the coaster.jpg Trina and Mina go screaming down the coaster.jpg Kon gets ready to take a picture.jpg PICTO-SNAP!.jpg Bearded Trina picture.jpg Paranoid bearded Trina.jpg Trash can hide.jpg I!?!?!?!?!?!?! Didn't know you had a beard.jpg Weird beard.jpg Mina joyfully hands out a razor.jpg Razor Trina Mina snatch.jpg Trina "joyfully" shaves Mina's head.jpg Mina has a shaved head.jpg Laney is scared at the trashcan.jpg Corey says that have loads of time.jpg Intercom guy.jpg Ruh-Roh Raggy.jpg Laney gets funny mad.jpg Laney smacks her forehead in anger at Corey.jpg Corey gets a crazy plan that just might work.jpg The stage is being set.jpg Corey gives out the good signal.jpg Kin gives out the good signal.jpg Kon gives out the good signal.jpg Electrocuted Kon.jpg His smoke gives out the good signal.jpg Corey and Laney are happy to hear that everybody's ready.jpg Corey hijacked the intercom.jpg Corey is ready to wreck and roll.jpg Trina is in fear for some given reason.jpg Trina is in great shock.jpg Kin sprays the car.jpg Pinktastic is ruined!.jpg Everybody backs out of her way for safety.jpg Everybody zips wildly out of the way.jpg Dust storm firms around an angry and furious and raging Trina.jpg Corey thinks she'll finally go diary.jpg Trina is burning in red rage.jpg Trina's rage breaks.jpg Trina is joyed to see Nick Mallory in the derby too.jpg Trina pips on her helmet.jpg Trina looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooves Nick.jpg Trina is totally freak proof.jpg I guess there's only one thing left to do.jpg Let's get smashing.jpg LETS WRECK STUFF!!!.jpg The audience cheers for the carnival derby.jpg STOP CHEERING!.jpg And a special bonus to anyone who takes out ....jpg CAR NUMBER FOUR!!!.jpg Trina cleans off Pinktastic.jpg POP GOES THE GUN!!!.jpg Trina revvs up Pink.jpg AND TRINA DARIVEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Has pedal.jpg And Nick pulls up.jpg Cars crash and burn.jpg Smash Up Terby.237.jpg SMT.238.jpg SUT.237.jpg Prince Nick.jpg Wreck and Roll.jpg CAR CRASH!!!.jpg We need to pay fifty dollars to have a brown electric eel appear in our show.jpg Hi, I'm a dumb business woman and I created Total Drama Island.jpg We live in a Fantasia like whatever place.jpg I'm as hot as Justin from Total Drama Island.jpg So dude, what's your favorite animal?.jpg I like the color green a lot but I also like the bathroom cuz that's where you can bath.jpg I swallowed a bee or something maybe a robot frog.jpg I'm gunna call you Kitty amazing cuz that's what you look like.jpg I want to eat a dinosaur.jpg Boom headshot! Bam killing spree! Kablam I'm Batman!.jpg It all started one gay day in Spring where I was just F**KING around.jpg I have a six pack of abs.jpg You know what else would have been a good idea for the title of this episode? Wreck and Roll..jpg ARGH!.jpg My Name's Stacy.jpg You're not even the panda hat.jpg This is my one phone call.jpg Smash Up Terby Diary Mode.jpg Y U NO KNOCK?!.jpg Weary Travelers Red and Blue, shall I sing a F**K for you?.jpg Hey Earl Grey? You wanna know what happens to bad guys? They go to prism!.jpg I have no idea what's going on!.jpg I've got both your Achivements right here.jpg Bon Tafi!.jpg Everybody_singing_tire_tracks.jpg Then you're about to find out. BOOM!.jpg And then f**king cheeseburgers came out if the trees. They were trees burgers..jpg I wish for a pink sparkling DONKEY S**T ON MY FACE!!!.jpg We're cops.jpg I need your clothes, your boots, and your motorcycle.jpg Well we've just been blowing through quotes from DF episodes like a hot knife through butter haven't we?.jpg Alright well this has been getting a little boring.jpg I'm seriously done with uploading these Smash Up Terby pictures. It's been taking forever!.jpg It's been taking me two days to upload these pictures. TWO DAYS!!!.jpg I'm not even joking it's seriously been two days and I'm sitting here at 11:00 at night and I'm still going through all these pictures.jpg Laney jamming out on her electric guitar..jpg Ugh, who has the energy to put these captions her anymore?.jpg I'm tired and I want to go to bed. I can't wait to finally finish this already!.jpg Kiss Kin'n derrière.jpg Like seriously, I've already got enough problems in my life already.jpg My I-Phone has been acting like complete crap lately, and the screen is all messed up. I think the phone is about to break down..jpg And I've like had it for only two years! I guess I'll have to get a new one..jpg It's been a complete pain in the @$$ to do anything in that phone lately.jpg Now I'm like at 3% battery life doing this!.jpg Make that 2%.jpg This is the most painful thing I've ever done on the Grojband Wiki!.jpg Forgive me if I'm inactive tomorrow It's going to be because I passed out after all this work.jpg I'm Nick Mallory!.jpg Trina rides Mina.jpg I'm so tired right now..jpg Okay Chris, just a few more pictures and then your'e done..jpg The Spotlight shines on Corey so he can tell his moral..jpg Some animals come up to him..jpg He tells his moral.jpg Corey continues to tell his moral.jpg He gets stopped by Laney.jpg His moral ends and she says that he could have used it as lyrics.jpg Yeah and you wanna know what else? Todd Kauffman could have used Lenny Payne as Larry's name and Wreck and Roll as the title for this episode!.jpg Well you know what I guess you both are missing golden opportunities to expose amazing things like this aren't you?.jpg FINAL PICTURE WOO HOO GOODNIGHT GROJBAND WIKI YEAH!!!.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries